A Certain Romance
by Listzomania
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Dixonne. R&R
1. Joining the Dots

**AN: So, I asked my massive (so tiny and amazing) tumblr following to send me quotes and I'd make little stories about these two based off them. Most likely all titles will come from whatever song I'm listening to while working. If you guys wanna send some on here that'd be great too. **

**So without further ado**

"**Can't the flame**

**Come up to the moth for a change**

**And darling if it's all the same to you**

**I'll have you to myself**

**I'm joining the dots." **~Arctic Monkeys

#1: "Love Is Dangerous"

Daryl watched her go, his eyes roaming her lithe form as she walked further away from him onto the dance floor with Rick.

Daryl had decided from day one that he'd never tell her. That when those feelings blossomed in his heart he'd keep them under lock and key. He'd rather live in silence than face the rejection and avoidance that was sure to follow. Because once he said it, it was out there; open for everyone to witness and gape at.

And it was obvious her feelings lingered elsewhere.

Daryl downed another beer as he watched Rick twirl her slim form on the dance floor. A fire starting to burn in his stomach at every lingering touch, every small smile that graced her lips, every moment the two locked eyes on each other. He could feel an ugly green monster creeping up on him slowly. Everything is starting to hurt and he can't understand why.

His mind slowly traveled back to a forgotten time to a place he hopes he would never remember.

_The little Dixon watches as his mother nurtured a black eye and a bloodied lip. He had heard the yelling and screaming no matter how hard he pressed his little hands on his ears. The sounds of the constant blows reverberated inside of his head. When the sounds stopped he turned to his brother for help, but the older Dixon just slept soundly in his bed. _

_Red rimmed green eyes lock with the small blue frightened ones in the bathroom mirror. _

_She turns to her son, her lower lip trembling and her arms wide. Daryl rushes over to his mother and embraces her crying softly in her arms. She tries to calm his flow of tears, rubbing his back._

_"Shhh baby, shhh" she whispered while smoothing his hair down._

_Daryl whimpered softly, "Ma.. Why Pa hurt yew?"_

_His mother just kissed his head, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "Sometimes Papa gets mad."_

_"Doesn't he love yew?" Daryl mumbled into her hair._

_"Oh baby," she whispered kissing his head, "Of course he does...but love is dangerous."_

_"Why?" He questioned. On all the shows and in school people had portrayed love as this beautiful concept. This greatly desired idea that every person wanted. _

_His mother stifled the sob clawing at her throat and hugged him tighter. "Because it hurts baby.." she pushed out before crying softly with her son._

_Daryl could only hug her tighter believing that there wasn't anything he could do to help her._

Daryl stared down at his empty beer, hating that he couldn't be the same way. He turned to the bartender signalling for another one.

The man looked sympathetic at him before sliding another beer in his direction.

Andrea bounded over her smile falling slowly after noticing how many her friend had consumed.

"You alright, Dixon."

Daryl nodded not bothering to look up from his drink. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially Andrea. Especially since he knew that Andrea knew exactly what he felt for the dark beauty.

"You know, you could just go talk to her."

Daryl sighed heavily before running his hand down his face. He was tired of doing the same dance with blondie. He didn't understand why she didn't see what was blatantly obvious. "Fuck off Andrea."

Andrea rolls her eyes. She had been watching Daryl stew in his own misery for the past couple of weeks at the sight of Rick and Michonne.

At first she didn't understand his problem, Rick and Michonne had been friends for ages. They all had been. But then something changed and Daryl became extremely distant to all of them, especially the two in question. It took Andrea a second to understand what was going on, her other two friends, however, seemed to be oblivious.

It pained her to see Daryl being this way because not only was he hurting himself, he was hurting Michonne too. She snorted and shook her head. "I'm not going to fuck off. I'm trying to help."

"I ain't ask fer yer help." he mumbled grabbing his beer and sauntering off, disappearing in the crowd.

Andrea watched him disappear blowing some hair out of her face. That boy was a pain in her ass sometimes. She looked over to her two friends and sighed as they walked over, she'd have to be the bearer of bad news.

Rick eyes twinkled when they landed on Andrea. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it."

Andrea grinned slipping her arms around his waist. "Wouldn't miss it!"

Rick grinned before moving closer to the bar signalling the bartender over.

Michonne smirked at Andrea, "Sorry for stealing your date." she joked, poking fun at the two who danced around each other.

Andrea smiled weakly, "It's not me you have to worry about."

Michonne's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she noticed that the fourth was no longer at the bar. "Where's Daryl?"

Andrea shook her head, "He's wandered off again."

If Michonne was bothered by the news her face didn't give it away. But Andrea knew her sister better than anyone. She knew that Daryl's increasing distance was taking a toll on her. She watched as her eyes glazed over with hurt for a second before that wall sprang up again.

"Meesh..."

Michonne waved it off. She didn't know what was going on with that man. Lately, he had been cold and distant when they all got together. It was even worst when she came by his and Rick's apartment. Rick had told her not to worry at first, that Daryl was just freaking out over Merle getting released.

But Merle had been released two weeks ago and the brothers seem to be getting along fine, things between them seemed to be fine. But Daryl's behavior toward them seemed to be getting worst.

"It's fine."

"No." Andrea exclaimed firmly, " It's not fine. Daryl is seriousl-"

"Alright ladies," Rick interrupts holding drinks for them. "I got your favorites." The women take their drinks smiling softly at Rick.

Michonne sighs heavily before taking a big swig of the drink. Rick cocked an eyebrow at her before looking to Andrea for answers.

Andrea's face hardened and she grabbed the drink from Michonne narrowing her eyes daring the beauty to protest. "Daryl's drunk enough. I don't need you drunk too when you go talk to him."

"Me?!" Michonne exclaims, her own eyes narrowing. "Why me?!"

"Because you two are as dumb as me and Rick."

Rick arched an eyebrow at the statement before a red tint settled into his cheeks and neck.

Michonne's hard gaze faltered and her eyes widened. "What?"

Andrea rolled her eyes and makes a gesture with her eyes moving back and forth between Rick and Michonne.

Michonne looks confused for a minute before it dawns on her. "Are you.." she starts her nose crinkling up in frustration. "Are you serious."

Andrea grins, " I noticed three weeks ago...especially after you told me about his little attitude when you invited Rick to you guy's lunch."

Michonne opened her mouth to speak but Rick cut in.

"Daryl likes Michonne?"

Andrea nods her head stifling a giggle, "You two are clueless."

Rick groaned, kicking himself for not realizing sooner. The distance, the attitude, the excessive drinking..all the signs were there screaming at him but he chose to ignore it. He thought Daryl was dealing with some demons and wanted to give his brother time and space to mull things over. But this whole time Daryl had seen him as competition vying for Michonne's affection. And if Daryl felt something toward Michonne, he knew it superseded "like".

And he knows Daryl, knows him better than anyone. He knows that Daryl would completely deny himself of the things he wants. He knows that Daryl believes that he's a lot more undeserving of things. And he knows that Daryl is completely loyal to him and would never try to do anything to hurt him.

Rick wanted to kick himself a million times over.

Michonne looked like she was trying to process it all before shaking her head. " I'll be back." she mumbled before walking off.

Andrea shook her head watching her sister leave. She turns to Rick and smile.

"So.." He begins stepping closer to her, "As dumb as us?"

Andrea blushed at the close proximity. "You bet."

Daryl punched the wall again, not caring about the pain shooting up his arm. That pain was nothing compared to the knot wrapped onto his heart. He knew he had no one to blame for his heartache because it was his own fault but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

He had tried to brush things off. Let go of the soft smiles and shared jokes between the two but fuck! It was like they were purposefully throwing it in his face that they wanted each other.

Pain races through his arm again as his fist connect to the wall, he hears a slight crunch. He leans his forehead against the wall as his vision blurs.

He's known forever how dangerous love could be. He knew that it acted like any disease, slowly slipping into your system and killing you gradually. Just like his mother.

And that's exactly why he promised himself he wouldn't fall.

Too bad he did.

~Fin


	2. Room on Fire

**A/N: This feels mostly like a rewrite of "Still" not only that but I feel like I wrote Beth better than what she appears on the show. Eh. Who knows. **

**Sorry for the immense amount of Beth (would it be Bethyl? I don't think so but meh idk), but she's the only person I remember (and see) Daryl saying this to since he got stuck with her.**

**Without further ado**

**#2: "Michonne and I found this place on a run a while back."**

"**Now we're both in the room  
****And we're breathing the fumes  
****No doors this time, just a gap in the roof  
****Life floods in, heaven, we're blind  
****And slowly suffocating, we're dying" ~ Smoke by Daughter**

"A motorcycle mechanic?" Beth mumbled as they continued their trek through the woods.

"Huh?" Daryl said, his attention focused on listening out for walkers or worst, humans.

"That's my guess.."Beth stared at the back of his head as he walked ahead of her, she could feel the trepidation rolling off his shoulders. "For what you were doing before the turn."

Daryl wanted to roll his eyes as he listened. Again with the questions digging into his past.

"Did Zach ever guess that one?" she asked staring at him, noticing how hesitant his steps were becoming, how tightly he gripped his crossbow. A small transformation was coming over the Dixon boy and she had no clue why.

"Don't matter." He pushed out as they continued to trek through the woods, the familiarity of the path causing his stomach to drop. "Hasn't mattered for a long time."

At first, his main goal was to get outta that place, to reign in her emotions and get her away from the reminder. But now, his own heart had taken the reigns, guiding him on the path to a place that makes him want to turn back time. A place that would be a reminder of what he loss. Of what he couldn't save.

"It's just… something people talk about ya know?" Beth said trying to decipher him. During this entire trip he seemed to be going through an array of emotions. At first she believed it was due to them all being scattered, but now… now Beth could see that something else was pulling at the Dixon's heartstrings. "To feel normal."

_Michonne gave him a side smile as they finished killing the small herd that attacked them. "So sick of them."_

_Daryl nodded, ripping an arrow from one of the walker's head, "I know what you mean."_

_Michonne flicked the blood off her blade before sheathing it, "We're losing daylight."_

_Daryl nodded, "C'mon." he motioned for her to follow as they headed through the woods. The two walked in a comfortable silence, both knowing that they didn't need words between them. They weren't like the people at the prison, neither of them feeling the need to divulge into each others past. _

_What did the past matter in a world that was littered with death and disease._

_He knew that she was strong, tactful, loyal and a survivor and she knew that of him. _

_What else mattered? _

_Michonne understood him like no one else, she had this way of already knowing the kind of life he led without him having to utter a word. And her, she never said anything and she didn't have to. _

_Daryl wasn't an idiot, he could see the apprehension and pain in her eyes when Judith was around. He could see the tightening in her throat and the sobs that were ready to break out that she stomped down at every instance. He knew how she crawled into herself at night and let herself grieve a loss that no woman should have to bare._

"_Stop it." she called, not sparing him a glance._

"_Wut?" he replied looking over at her with a raised brow._

"_You have that look again," she said, sliding her eyes in his direction, "Ya know what I'm talking about."_

_Daryl snorted and turned his head away, a red tint flooding his cheeks at the fact of being caught. _

_Michonne smirked at him, "Blushing Dixon?"_

"_Jus tha heat." he replied quickly._

_Michonne pretended to wipe some sweat from her brow, "Real scorcher today." She smirks as Daryl stops and looks at her before a grin falls on his lips; he nudged her shoulder before continuing along the path. _

_Michonne stifled a laugh and followed him._

"Yeah, well never felt normal to me," he snapped, giving her a sideways glance before his chest seem to tighten; he was getting closer.

Beth flinched slightly at his tone and clamped her mouth shut. Whatever was bothering him was getting the better of his emotions. She had been around enough to see that an angry Dixon wasn't one to be trifled with. She bit her lower lip trying to keep quiet as they continued to walk.

Daryl pushed past the underbrush, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. The peaceful scenery around them contrasted the swirl of emotions going on in his head. He folded his lips as they came upon the cabin, his own heart dropping to his stomach and the air being ripped from his lungs. His eyes clouded over and the pounding in his heart seemed to be ringing his ears as memories flooded his brain.

"_On your right," she called as a structure broke through the treeline._

_Daryl nodded as the cabin came into view. He tilted his head toward it and lifted his crossbow as he walked over cautiously. Michonne had already pulled her katana from it's sheath and followed behind him, usually she's at the front but after a plethora of runs with the redneck she learnt that not only was chivalry not dead, but Daryl was the walking epitome of it._

_They scouted around the cabin, killing the few stragglers hanging around the place and inside. Eventually, moving the bodies outside the house in hopes that they would deflect their smell from any nearby walkers. _

_The place wasn't exactly ideal. There was dishes and junk littered all over the place. The longer Daryl stood in that cabin the more he was reminded of his own childhood home; he felt those demons coming up slowly. Michonne noticed the look on his face and walked around the back of the place in search of something to clean up with._

_Daryl was pulled from his thoughts as her retreating footsteps reached his ears. He shook his head sitting his bow on the floor as he rummaged through the drawers in the makeshift kitchen. A grin fell on his lips as he opened the cabinet._

_Michonne came back in wiping her face with a towel and arched an eyebrow at his still form. "Anything good?_

_Daryl turned to her holding a glass bottle, "Moonshine."_

_Michonne smirked, "Shelter and a drink, you know how to treat a girl Dixon."_

_Daryl smirked, "Jus gotta get yew some grum and yew'll neva wanna leave."_

_Michonne laughed, "Sounds perfect, Casanova"_

"Michonne and I found this place on a run a while back…" he said deadpanned, staring at the place silently.

Beth looked at the cabin ahead, it didn't seem like anything special. Just another place to hide for the night. She opened her mouth to tell him so but quickly clamped it shut when she noticed the intensity of his glaze. This place wasn't anything special to her, but it definitely held some significance for Daryl. "I..I was expecting a liquor store."

Daryl broke out of his ravine and shrugged, "I know." he pushed those emotions back, as long as he kept them at bay he wouldn't have to deal with his loss.

"It's even better." he said as he walked closer to the cabin.

Beth just stared at his back confused, better than a liquor store? Wasn't this the man that just spent the better half of the day silently and vocally yelling at her about her stupidity over wanting to get drunk. But now he wanted her to drink, it didn't make any sense to her. She arched an eyebrow as she followed him, did Daryl… she shook her head at the thought, no way. It's laughable. There was no way that Daryl had any kind of relationship with Michonne.

_Michonne tried to contain her laughter, "Jesus Daryl!"_

_Daryl smirked loving his ability to make her laugh. They sat next to each other with a small dim lantern in front of them. They had been sitting there for what seemed like hours joking around with each other. He raised an eyebrow as Michonne poured herself another glass._

"_Dang, slow down gurl." Daryl grinned as Michonne took another sip of her drink. _

_Michonne laughed softly shaking her head, "Isn't that your third glass?"_

_Daryl nudged her shoulder, pushing her a bit, "Dun go all lawyer on me."_

_Michonne held the drink to her lips smirking, there was something about that southern drawl that always drew her closer to Daryl. She looked at him through her lashes and Daryl felt a knot form in his stomach. "I think you like when I get all lawyer on you."_

"_Yew get assertive as hell."_

"_Uh-oh, the big words are coming out." she grinned sitting her glass to the side, "Careful Dixon."_

_Daryl stared at her, his heart beating rapidly as the low light illuminated her face making her glazed eyes twinkle. He enjoyed moments like this, when it was just them. When he wasn't the supposedly racist redneck and she wasn't the silent samurai. When they both let go of all inhibitions and just enjoyed each other. With so much chaos in this world, it was a nice change. _

"_I ain't neva not careful, Chonne." _

_Michonne grinned at him leaning in closer, "Good."_

"_Careful Chonne, " he whispered as he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs running along her smooth skin. "Yew'll catch more fleas."_

"_Already got 'em" she whispered as Daryl captured her lips in a searing kiss that she instantly reciprocated her hands moving up his chest and slowly slipping around his neck. He pulls her into his lap, nipping at her lower lip asking for permission. Michonne grins in the kiss, happily obliging to his silent request. _

_A groan escapes Daryl as Michonne's tongue caresses his own and it doesn't take long before his hands are leaving her face and traveling down her slim form caressing her slowly, eventually stopping at her waist._

_Michonne pulled away from the kiss slowly and smirked at him, "You're getting better with your hands Dixon."_

_Daryl grinned at her, "Been taking lessons."_

_Michonne gasped playfully and looked offended, "From who? Carol?"_

"_Hush yew," he said as he pulled her into another kiss, erasing any thoughts from their minds._

"Moonshine." Daryl said as he handed Beth the box full of glasses. Beth took the box with an arched eyebrow, this was a random turn of events. Daryl looked at the bottles for a split second before walking away from her and heading into the cabin, it would take more than moonshine to forget the feel of her.

Beth followed behind him silently, her brain still conjuring up different reasons why Daryl was in such a mood. She watched silently as Daryl walked through the place, shoulders tense, shifty movements; he needed a drink more than she believed she did.

She sat down at the table looking at him, waiting. Daryl grabbed her a glass and a took one of the full bottles and poured some in her cup. Just let her drink. Drink until she cried, and let her cry until she fell asleep. Cause once she was asleep, he could be alone. Alone to think about everything. Alone to address this lump in his heart.

"Alright, that's a first drink right there."

Beth looked at the drink hesitantly, tapping her fingers on the table nervously.

"Whas tha matter?"

"Nothing," she replied as she fiddled with the glass. " It's just… my daddy always said bad moonshine could make you go blind."

"Ain't nothin worth seeing out there anyways." he replied.

Beth picked the glass up and downed the drink. Daryl nodded his head and walked away from her. "Jus drink lots of water."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yes Mr. Dixon."

Daryl rolled his eyes, boarding up the windows hoping she'd be out soon.

* * *

Daryl was glad when she finally passed out from all the alcohol. All the time spent with her was filled with noise. The sound of crying, the sound of arguing, the sound of his own past being pushed out in his anger.

He loathed it. He didn't understand what she got out of it all. The only thing that he understood was that the Greene family was littered with crazy women.

He leaned against the porch, swirling the liquor in the cup. Beth's voice reverberating in his head.

**"I'm not Michonne!"**

No, she wasn't Michonne and that was the problem.

_Michonne felt her back hit the wall as they kissed feverishly. Daryl hands making quick work of her top as she pushes her hands into his vest, slipping it from his shoulders. _

_He moves to her neck, attacking it in a flurry of kisses and bites smirking as Michonne's hands move to his hair._

_Daryl's hand move lower, popping the button at the front of her jeans his hands sliding down the front of them pressing against her nub through her panties._

_Michonne hissed in pleasure and bites her lower lip to stifle the moan threatening to spill from her lips. _

_They had been in this position before. Many times before. You don't go on various runs and spend months on the road alone without something sparking._

_And things between them didn't just spark, it was a raging inferno that neither one of them had the power to control._

_Daryl slide her pants down completely, smirking as she kicked them off. Michonne grinned at him standing naked in front of him. His eyes soaking in her curvy and delicious form. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her._

_"Don't leave me hanging Dixon."_

_Daryl grinned and pulled his shirt over his head and yanked his pants off. Her eyes roam his body hungrily. In an instant he pulls her in his arms and his lips smash against hers. She slips her tongue inside his mouth and the battle for dominance begins._

_Daryl slips his hands down her backside, gripping it tightly as he hoists her up and groaning as she slips her legs around his waist, pressing her sex against his._

_A moan stumbles from her lips as Daryl bucked his hips slightly, his manhood pressing against her in the most delicious fashion. _

_His hands moved back toward her breast, taking the chocolate mounds in his hands. Michonne moaned at the contact, arching her back as he rolled her pert nipples between his fingers._

_"Fuck...Daryl," she whimpered as she lifted her hips to meet him, moaning as she feels the tip of his manhood press into her slightly._

_Daryl breaks the kiss and his eyes locks with hers. She looks up at him through her lashes, her eyes swirling with emotions. Emotions that he knows are reflected in his own eyes. _

_She runs a hand down his cheek before he took that hand in his, intertwining their fingers before he plunges inside of her._

_She moans loudly at the intrusion and grips his hand tightly as he starts thrusting slowly._

_"Shit Chonne.." He groans at the feel of her walls surrounding him. He increases his pace moving one hand to lift her leg to allow him to get deeper inside of her._

_Michonne throws her head back against the wall as she meets his thrust, her nails digging into his hand._

_Daryl begins to thrust faster, Michonne's pants and moans encouraging him._

_"Oh, God...Dar..oh fuck..." she cries as he hits a particular spot._

_Daryl grins wickedly as he thrust into that spot repeatedly, leaning closer to her and groaning softly in her ear, "Like that."_

_"Yes," she cries, biting her lower lip roughly to keep the scream from leaving her lips._

_He grips her thigh tightly and moves faster as Michonne flex her hips against him._

_"Oh fuck... Oh..go!" she cries as an orgasm powerfully ripples through her. She arches her back in pleasure, her nails breaking the skin on Daryl's hand and shoulder._

_Daryl groans loudly as he thrust wildly before burying himself deep inside of her as he reaches his climax._

_He drops his head on her shoulder, panting heavily as he uses his free hand to keep them steady, his legs shaking from the exertion he just put them through._

_Michonne kissed his shoulder and sighed contently._

_"I'm sure there's a bed in the back."_

_Daryl grinned, "I like yew against the wall."_

_Michonne smirked, "Not sure your legs do."_

_"Dun worry," Daryl moved his lips to her neck, peppering it with small kisses. "I got yew."_

_Michonne didn't say anything, she just held him tightly. He did have her. In every way possible. And she knew she had him too._

_It was a gravitational pull that neither of them could fight._

Daryl threw the glass and watched as it shatter before cradling his head in his hands.

How did things get so fucked up; so out of control. One minute she was cradled in his arms and the next she's being pulled out of a car in bondage.

He felt the stinging sensation prickle at his eyes and the lump form in his throat. The weight of what he loss finally impacting him. He rubbed his eyes, ridding them of the tears that were attempting to fall, but more continued to spring forth. He covered his face and let out a muffled sob. So many what ifs racing through his brain. So many regrets.

The pang of guilt flooded his senses.

He should have been out there with her. He should've protected her. But somewhere down the road he got greedy. The semblance of having a slightly normal life with her was just too tempting. It made him want to stop searching; made him just want to have her stay in his arms.

But she didn't stay.

At least, not at first. She'd leave for weeks on end to hunt the Governor down. It was only when their people got sick that she stayed and he was able to have her again for a couple of weeks before everything came crashing down.

Daryl's sorrow quickly transformed into anger.

He punched the wooden pole in front of him, frustrated at himself for not continuing the hunt. For not finding and killing that fucker sooner. But the trail went cold and they were just blindly searching.

But right now he'd rather be blindly searching with her then to be sitting here wondering.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even hear Beth coming from the cabin.

Beth looked at his stiff shoulders and could see frustration embracing him like a warm blanket. With her head more clear, she realized that she didn't know the Dixon boy at all. He wasn't like her. He wasn't like anyone in their group. He didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like the rest of them. He kept things hidden away.

And in her haze she didn't realize that it was for good reason. He carried a lot with him and in return for putting up with her bullshit today, maybe she could help him let it go.

"Sometimes you have to put those things behind you." Beth said, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. "Before it kills you."

Daryl looked at her, not saying anything. He would love that. Love to be able to take all the shit that's happened to him over the years and just let it go. To be free of the bonds and chains that tie him to a destructive home, neglectful parents, and a broken family.

But he just didn't have material reminders, he had emotional ones and scars that littered his flesh that would also stand as a reminder.

And it wasn't just his past that hurt. It was the present too.

"Yew should git inside." Daryl mumbled rubbing his head.

"We should burn it down." she says with a huge grin on her lips, laughing softly. Daryl stared at her stoically before standing. He headed inside before stopping.

He didn't need anymore reminders. He didn't need to hold onto anymore things that hurt.

"We're gonna need more booze."

_Daryl opened his eyes slowly tensing slightly at the feel of her fingers tracing the scars in his back._

_Michonne stopped for a second, gauging his reaction._

_"Dun stop." he mumbles closing his eyes, enjoying this moment with her._

_Michonne grinned into his chest as she continued to trace his scars._

_Daryl sighed contently, pulling her body flush against his. Michonne let out a small giggle when she felt his lips against her forehead._

_"So affectionate," she mumbled against his skin. "Careful Dixon, I might start to believe that you like me or something."_

_"Or something." He replied, running his fingers along her side._

_"We have to start heading out soon."_

_If Daryl heard her, he didn't show it, he just continued to caress her sides. Michonne glanced up at him to see him staring blankly at the ceiling, she arched an eyebrow at him._

_"What's up?"_

_"Wish we cud do this more."_

_"Kinda hard with the way things are at the prison."_

_Daryl nodded and brought his thumb between his teeth chewing on it slightly._

_Michonne grinned, "What's got you so nervous?"_

_Daryl halted his ministrations and looked down at her. She stared back at him with an eyebrow arched. He shook his head before pulling her closer until their faces were a hairbreadth apart. _

_"Nuthin." He mumbled before pulling her in a loving kiss which she responded with equal fervor._

_He wouldn't tell her how he felt about her; he didn't want his feelings scaring her away because they sure as hell scared him. Instead he'd decide to show her and pray that she got the hint._

_Because no matter what this world threw at him, he knew for certain that he didn't want to lose her._

Daryl and Beth stood a good distance away from the burning cabin.

Beth smiled happily at the younger Dixon, proud that he was letting some of his demons go. She slowly slipped her hands into his.

Daryl looked at their conjoined hands and then at Beth confused. The blonde only smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"If anyone made it, I'm sure she did."

Daryl furrowed his brows.

"We should go see if we can track her."

"Who?" He inquired.

Beth gave a knowing smile, "Michonne."

Daryl felt the heat rush to his cheeks before putting his face back on. "Let's go."

Beth just nodded as they made their way away from the fire and into the forest.

~ Fin


	3. Spellbound

**AN: I have Halloween fever and wanted to get something out for Spooky Times.**

**And who better to play with than my favs.**

**I still don't own Walking Dead.**

**Read and Review and as always**

**Enjoy!**

Michonne grinned at the permanent scowl on her friend's face.

Rick glared at the smile on her face, "I look damn ridiculous." He exclaimed while holding up his arms for emphasis, his cape billowing slightly.

"Hey, you guys were the geniuses who came up with the theme. It was either that or spandex." Michonne replied, her voice full of mirth. Andrea knew just how to work this man.

Rick adjusted his helmet, tucking the Mjoinr replica under his arm.

Michonne shook her head, "Holding Mew Mew like that, you are not worthy."

Rick glared at her, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely." she replied quickly, "Especially after she had me watching the movie repeatedly. Not to mention the shopping."

Rick grimaced understanding how obsessive his girlfriend could be when she put her mind to it. He adjusted his makeshift armour and smiled weakly at Michonne. "These leather pants are chafing the hell out of me."

Michonne shook her head as she laughed at his misfortune.

Rick felt the guilt seep out of him at the sound of her laughter. He couldn't fault her for Andrea's craziness, the woman was just so damn excited about the holidays.

"Who are you again?" He asked arching an eyebrow at her green head piece which held back her curled locks and the lush bustier dress she wore.

Michonne let out a mock gasp, "You, the best friend of the biggest comic book nerd, doesn't know?"

Rick snorted and chuckled at the thought of his friend. "He's worse than Andrea."

"Who's worst than me?" She said as she walked into the room.

Rick's eyes instantly went to the blue dress she wore. A smile fell on his lips at the sight of the armour covering half her chest and resting on her shoulder. As his eyes explored her form they widen.

"Andrea, you didn't?!" Michonne exclaimed at the site of the brown locks cascading down her shoulders.

Andrea just smiled sheepishly, "I thought I try something different."

Michonne arched an eyebrow before rolling her eyes giving Andrea a disbelieving look.

Rick still stood there completely taken back that she would go to such lengths.

"Uh.. Dre.. you shouldn't have... your hair was.." he began, trying to best way to say she was insane without hurting her feelings.

Andrea bat her eyelashes at him waiting. "Yessss Rick?"

He stepped closer to her his hand moving to touch the darken hair, "I'll just miss your old color. You didn't have to go this extreme"

Andrea smacked his hand away and giggles, "It's a wig, idiot."

"Wha-," he began before he was interrupted by Michonne.

"We should probably head out." she said, eager to get to the party. Well not exactly.

Andrea nodded grabbing Mjoinr from Rick and following Michonne out.

Rick stood there a moment appreciating the view of Andrea's backside in that dress before he followed them out more excited about tonight than he previously had been.

The place is packed to the brim by the time they enter. Rick's eyebrow arched as he sees Merle in the center of the crowd with a group of Harley Quinn's wrapped around him.

Andrea laughed at the site, "Guess for once it's good to be the villain."

Michonne laughed softly nodding at the two, her eyes scanning the crowd for ridiculously huge horns.

"I'm gonna go find Daryl." she calls over the music as she makes her way through the crowd.

Andrea just nods to her friend before yanking her Norse God to the dance floor.

Michonne pushed her way through the crowd, having to push more than a few set a hands from her body. She growled in frustration at the invasion. As she made her way toward the kitchen an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

She turned to give the pervert a piece of her mind when she felt them lean in closely and their warm breath tickling the skin of her neck.

"My fair Enchantress. I've patiently awaited yer presence."

Michonne felt a shiver go down her spine, Daryl had never been so bold with her and that southern drawl wasn't helping. "Hmmm, didn't seem that way." she replied as she turned to him.

She bit back a smile and flicked his forehead, "I was expecting horns."

Daryl grinned at her, his eyes roaming the costume that hugged her curves like a second skin. He was glad she had taken him up on his suggestion to dress up as the sorceress.

"Yew make a beautiful Amora." he mumbled, his cheeks taking on a light red hue.

Michonne blushed slightly, hating that he had this kind of affect on her.

They were friends.

Just friends.

Something her brain wouldn't let her forget and her heart fussed at her for.

"You're not the worse Loki I've seen." she replied playfully before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dancefloor.

Daryl looked confused for a moment, "Yew've seen otha Lokis?"

Michonne giggled at his response, realizing that he must've had a few drinks in his system. "Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little," Daryl said as he shrugged his shoulders. He had believed that he would need the liquid confidence to proceed with his plan tonight. "Had to do something while I was waiting."

"I'm sure there's a lot of women here who would love to dance with you."

"Ain't interested in human women," he murmured as he leaned closer to her, "Especially, when I've been put under the Enchantress's spell."

Michonne bit back her laugh and grabbed his hand and moved to pull him back onto the dance floor putting space between them, "Dance with me Dixon."

Daryl just stared at her intensely before he closed the space between them. Michonne looked up at him with wide eyes, her hands going to his chest to put some distance between them.

"Daryl?" she questioned silently.

"Did yew know Amora usually goes for guys like Thor."

Michonne's brow furrows in confusion before it clicks in her brain what he is saying. "Guys like Thor are a dime a dozen. " She bit her lower lip, watching as the emotions dance across those cerulean eyes.

"What about Loki?" he mumbled leaning in slightly.

"Now those are harder to come by," she whispered gripping his jacket tightly and pulling his lips to hers.

Daryl's arms instantly went around her waist, pulling her flush against him while Michonne's own arms abandon his chest and snake themselves around his neck.

Daryl pulls away from the kiss slowly and looks at her with half-lidded eyes, "Was that… I mean do you..."

"Duh," she replies before she pulls his lips to hers flicking her tongue along his lips requesting entrance that he happily obliged to

Daryl pushed her against the wall deepening the kiss, his tongue caressing hers and his hands slowly roaming her backside.

Michonne's hands slowly traveled in his hair, treading through it slowly which elicited a groan from the Dixon boy.

Andrea squealed gleefully as she noticed Michonne and Daryl wrapped up in each other. She nudged Rick in the direction of the two.

Rick glanced over at the two and smirked, "It's about damn time."

**~Fin**


	4. Disarm

**AN: I don't own Walking Dead. This is something that's been sitting in my drive for a while and who better to share it with than the lovely Dixonne community. As usual R&amp;R and Enjoy!**

Daryl tied the knot tightly and placed the blade between his teeth, his tiny little arms wrapped around the tree as he shimmed toward a branch waiting for his prey. A small squirrel scampered over sniffing the area before turning the opposite direction.

"Crud," he mumbled as he moved sat on the branch, placing the knife back in his makeshift sheath frowning. Looks like there wouldn't be any meat tonight unless his Pa came home sober, so definitely no meat tonight.

"What are you doing?" a voice called pulling him from his thoughts. He looked around not seeing anyone and scratching his head. Weird.

"Hey!" A voice cried causing him to jump slightly. He looked down and his brows furrowed in confusion at the small girl looking up at him.

"Whatchu doin here gurl?"

The little girl scrunched up her face, " Gurl? I have a name."

"I ain't ask yew that." He yelled down as he began his descent, this little brat was gonna scare away all the game. As his boots touched the ground his face twist in confusion.

"Why are yew covered in chocolate?" he asked moving his dirty hands towards her. The little girl stepped away from his grasp and sucked in air through her teeth.

"Tsk, I'm not covered in chocolate. I'm A'rican American."

"Whas that mean? I'm 'merican too and I dun look like that."

The little girl rolled her eyes, "I'm black."

Daryl looked her over. She stood there in some overalls and a plaid shirt. She had braids all over her hair with little color clips at the end. He continued to look at her before folding his lips. "Oh."

The girl arched an eyebrow at him, "Haven't you ever seen a black person before?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nope." Daryl hadn't been fortunate enough to see a black person. He rarely seen anyone, when he did they never wanted anything to do with him. But had heard about them, but they were never referred to as African American. Maybe as a coon or spic or his father's favorite term, nigger.

She groan in exasperation not understanding how that was possible. She had seen all types of people before. She arched an eyebrow, maybe he was one of those monkey boys her brother had told her about. "What are you even doing out here?"

"Yew talk funny." Daryl said still looking the girl over, walking around her in circles. The girl followed him with her eyes, her head turning left and right. "You think I talk funny? You should hear yourself."

"Whasa gurl doing out here?"

She puffed her cheeks out in anger, "My name is Michonne!"

"Meechonne?" Daryl questioned tilting his head at her. Her name tasted funny in his mouth as he practiced saying it to himself.

"No, not Meechonne. Michonne. Mih•Shown," she enunciated for him using her hands to show him.

"Meeeechonne" Daryl drew out smartly, smirking at the frown that appeared on her face. Daryl laughed at her expression. "Calm down gu- 'Chonne." he corrected when he saw her face, "I'm jus pickin."

Michonne smiled at the nickname, it been a long time since anyone has given her a nickname. "What's your name?"

Daryl looked shocked for a minute, none of the neighborhood kids ever wanted to know his name. They never even wanted to be around him for long. "D-D-D-Daryl." he stuttered out.

Michonne raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Well nice to meet you D-D-D-Daryl."

Daryl frowned before smirking at her, "Alright, alright. So whatchu doin out here?"

"My daddy and brother are fishing. So I'm exploring." She states, rocking on the heels of her tennis shoes. "What are you doing out here?"

"Huntin" he states simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh. Well you don't seem to be huntin now, wanna go exploring with me?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Whatchu exploring?"

"The woods, duhhh."

Daryl smiled at the girl. She was interesting. And he never had anyone that wanted to hang out with him before. So he nodded and almost fell over from her pressing him into a hug.

"Thank you!" she squealed before running off.

Daryl watched her retreating figure with a frown, " Hey!" He yelled, " Where yew goin?"

"I'll be right back!" She called before she disappeared from sight.

Daryl stood there waiting, leaning against the tree. After a few minutes she came running back. She skidded to a halt in front of him and leaned on her knees her little face tinted slightly red.

"My mama wants to meet you."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Wut."

Michonne waved her hand. "We can do that later, time to explore!" She squealed as she pulled on his hand and started walking through the forest.

It became apparent quickly that Michonne wasn't used to the outdoors. She "oohed" and "ahhed" at practically everything. Daryl arched an eyebrow at her, "How old are yew?"

"7 and a half." She said as she leaned over a fallen tree looking at the bugs on the other side. "Look Daryl! A ladybug."

Daryl grinned, " I can show yew a'hole bunch of those."

She looked at him with twinkling eyes, "Really?"

Daryl nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her to an open field. She smiles at all the flowers and ladybugs.

They sat in the clearing silently, her desire to explore seeming gone.

"Do you live around here?"

Daryl nodded picking with the blades of grass. "Yer not from around here."

Michonne nodded, "We're visiting my grandma, but my mama says if she has to stay in that house any longer she gonna strangle her."

Daryl chuckled, "Sounds like a fun visit."

Michonne shook her head, "It's boooorrrring."

Daryl laughed, "Mah house is like that all the time."

"Well it's a good thing you met me! Now we can play together whenever I'm in town."

"Play?"

Michonne nodded tapping her finger on her chin, " We should play a game."

"Game? Like wut?"

Michonne snapped her fingers. "Have you ever played dares?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Me and Marcus used to play all the time. Basically, I dare you to do something and you do it and vice versa."

Daryl just arched an eyebrow at her showing that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Okay, okay. Like I dare you to lick your elbow while singing the alphabet."

Daryl looked at her like she was crazy, " That's stupid."

Michonne giggled, "That's the point. Its funny."

Daryl shook his head. Michonne pouted, "Pleaseee" Daryl looked away from her crossing his arms, " No way."

"Awww come on. You get to ask me to do anything."

Daryl peeked over at her, "Anything?"

She nodded, happy that he was caving.

"Alright.." He said unfolding his arms.

Michonne looked at him eagerly. Daryl rolled his eyes before bending his elbow as close as possible to his face and sticking his tongue out trying to lick it. Once the first letter came out Michonne fell over in a fit of giggles.

Daryl stopped quickly and turned red. "Ughh."

Michonne held her stomach, "No. No. You have to finish." She giggled at him.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her before repeating the motion , his face turning red at every letter he pushed out. Once he completed Michonne was completely beside herself in laughter. She clutched her stomach hoping that would subdue the feeling of tightening she felt but it did nothing.

Daryl just sat there waiting for her laughter to subside. A small smile forming on his face from watching her.

"Okay. Okay. Your turn."

"Pat yer head and rub yer tummy while singing a song."

Michonne giggles placing one hand on her tummy and the other hand on her head trying to rub one while simultaneously patting the other and failing. She starts giggling as she sings "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star"

Daryl chuckled at her because every other word she would mess up and try again. Daryl laughed due to it taking her twice as long to finish.

When she finally finished Daryl was smirking at her. "Coulda been to tha moon and back."

Michonne grinned, "Now that you understand how to play we can get serious."

Daryl matched her grin.

"Bring it on."

Jaylen and her husband looked at their daughter and the little boy she had brought back with her confused.

Both children were covered from head to toe in muck. The little boy was wearing a few of Michonne's clips in his hair and Michonne's hair was littered with all kinds of dirt and creatures. Michonne was hopping on one leg while the boy was pretending to swim. The boy had Michonne's shoes tied to his pants while Michonne was wearing his belt as a headband.

What the hell.

Marcus looked at the two and laugh, "Who's winning?"

Michonne and Daryl both broke out in grins declaring themselves the winner. Then they looked at each other and started bickering claiming themselves as the winner and shaking their head when the other one said they won.

Jaylen smiled at the two before going to get her camera and taking a picture of the two. At the sound of a shutter the two looked up at her. Michonne smiled brightly and pulled the red cheeked Daryl closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Daryl looked hesitant before her wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at the camera.

"So dares huh?" Jaylen said looking between her daughter and the bashful boy.

Michonne nodded, "Daryl's the best player ever! He's even better than you Marcus."

Marcus waved his hand at her, not wanting to partake in the childish game. Him and Michonne falling into sibling bickering.

Michael looked the boy over, "Do your parents know you're out here?"

Daryl bit back a nasty retort about his parents and just nodded his head, "Yessir"

Jaylen looked a little concern, "It is getting pretty late sweetie, do you need a ride home?"

"No ma'am."

Jaylen looked even more concerned, "Oh honey...are you sure."

Michonne burst in the conversation. "Daryl's like a hound dog!"

Daryl smirked at her, "Its called tracker Chonne."

Michonne nodded, "Yeah. That."

Jaylen and Michael smiled at the two friends. Jaylen watching with interest how the two interact with each other. Hating that soon she'll have to break them up.

"Well, we were just about to eat dinner Daryl, would you like to join us?" She questioned.

Michonne gave the boy no time to answer as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the picnic table. Jaylen smiled at the two, nudging her husband who looked uncomfortable at the whole situation. Michonne was still his baby girl.

As food was consumed Jaylen noticed how Daryl and Michonne held hands under the table. She smiled at the adorableness of their child like innocence.

After a while, Michael and Marcus had the car just about all packed up. Marcus walked over to the two and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you kid."

"Uhh, yew too."

Marcus grinned and slipped in the car. Michonne pulled Daryl in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Daryl."

Daryl stood there awkwardly before encircling her waist. "Gonna miss yew too, Chonne."

"I'll come visit you when we come back."

Daryl nodded, knowing that this would probably be the last time he ever see her.

"Gimmie your address."

"What?"

"Address. Give it to me. I'll write you."

Daryl arched an eyebrow before holding his hand out. Michonne quickly ran to her mother for pen and paper and ran back to Daryl. Daryl scribbled his address down for her and handed her the paper.

Michonne enveloped him in a tight hug.

"It's still your turn you know."

Daryl wraps his arms around her and mumbles softly.

Michonne pulls away and smiles nodding her head, waving goodbye and getting in the car.

Michael looks at the boy, silently asking him one more time of he's sure he doesn't want a ride home.

Daryl nods and starts walking the opposite direction. Michonne stares at the back of the car window until Daryl becomes a little dot.

_"I dare yew to never stop being be mah friend."_

Michonne smiles at the thought, gripping his address tightly. Excited about the day she'll see her friend again.


	5. Midnight Hour

"I am covered in skin

No one gets to come in

Pull me out from inside

I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding"

-Colorblind

Daryl glanced over silently as he watched Michonne's head tilt in submission. He watched as her eyes were fluttering close, and how her body just completely relaxed.

He chewed on his lower lip before scooting closer to her. Michonne felt his warmth and looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "What?" She murmured as her eyes shut for a split second before they opened slowly.

"Nothing," he began, "I can take first watch."

"No." She mumbled, she couldn't let him so that; she had let him so too much already. She would never admit it out loud, but Dixon made her feel safer than anyone could imagine.

She stifled a yawn and shook her head, trying to stay awake. Daryl maintained his cool demeanor as he slipped his hand on the side of head and laid it on his shoulder.

"Daryl," she murmured, her eyes closing and enjoying the warmth he provided.

"Shhh darlin," he mumbled, "Get some rest."

Michonne mumbled something silently before she completely dozed off.

Daryl stared into the small fire fighting the blush that ran across his cheek at the feel of her warm breath on his neck. Who knew that small puffs of air could impact him in such a way.

He understood her fatigue, the same adrenaline that aided them in cutting down the herd of walkers zapped their energy now that things had quieted down. He let his hand run down her arm slowly, trying to shut out the images of a frightened women.

He had never seen her like that. Never seen her freeze up with any walker, but when that turned child shuffled toward her the katana fell to her feet. All the color drained from her skin and tears seemed to be gathering those chocolate eyes.

He remembered his own heart racing as the child made a move to grab her and she made no moves of protest. Instead it was his arrow that brought the walker down. Once the arrow pierced the child's flesh Michonne seemed to snap out of her stupor and fall to the ground, silent tears streaming down her face.

Daryl said nothing as he walked over to her and squatted next to her. She looked up at him with wild eyes. That look of sorrow and appreciation was too much for him and he pulled her into his arms, keeping silent as she cried.

He knew she was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. They had been searching and searching for days following Andrea's death for the Governor and Michonne had been denying and protesting that she was fine. Even then after her sobs had quieted down, she pushed away from him and informed him that they had to keep moving. That they were losing daylight.

Daryl said nothing, he just stood and handed her her katana and started walking along the path.

Daryl shook those thoughts from his head and sighed deeply. She couldn't keep going like this. She couldn't keep being all bottled up and he couldn't keep staying silent as she pushed herself over the edge.

But that's a problem to deal with tomorrow.

Right now, he'd just enjoy the feel of her in his arms and wonder what the hell was he thinking calling her darling?

~Fin

**A/N: Mini peek into Governor travel time... freedom after finals means more Dixonne for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always nice **


	6. Movie Date

**"Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning"**

**~All Of Me**

Michonne tucked her feet into the couch cushion trying to warm them more. The blanket draped around her seemed to have abandoned her feet. A muscular arm pulled her closer, allowing her to relish in the warmth he provided.

"Still cold?" he murmured running his hand down her arm slowly.

"Sort of." she replied, snuggling into his chest.

Daryl pulled the blanket away from his body, giving what little he had to her. Michonne leaned up slightly, kissing his chin to show her thanks.

Daryl leaned over and kissed her forehead before returning his attention to the television screen.

"Nerd," she mumbled as she turned her attention back to the old man and little man talking on the screen screen.

"What kind of wizard is that? He doesn't seem to have any powers."

Daryl bit back a laugh, Michonne had a habit of putting in her opinion while movies were playing.

"It's not the same as the kind you watched in Merlin. He needs his staff. Now shhh."

"Boo." she replied shifting slightly making a face at the thought of useless wizards. She snuggled deeper into his chest looking on.

* * *

"Are all the elves that cute? Jesus."

Daryl snorted, "He's alright."

"Is that?... wait is that Orlando Bloom?"

Daryl nodded poking her cheek. "Old pirate crush come rushing back?"

Michonne bit back a laugh, "Jealous?"

"Shhhh."

* * *

"Are all the elves white with blue eyes?"

"Bullshit historical accuracy thing."

"What kind of history are we talking about here because that'd leaving ou-"

Daryl placed his hand over her mouth, effectively cutting her off. "Yew can complain about it after its over."

Michonne made a face at him once he removed his hand pinched his side. "It's wasn't going to complain."

"Shhhh."

* * *

"So much walking."

"It's about the journey," Daryl replied dryly.

"Don't they fly away at the end?"

Daryl groaned, " Chonne..."

"What?"

He grinned and popped her with a pillow. "Shhhh."

* * *

"Pippin needs an asswhoopin,"

Daryl laughed and kissed her head. "I know someone else who needs a spankin as well."

Michonne slaps his chest. "Shhh."

* * *

"Jesus why are the orcs so ugly?"

"We can't all be beautiful like yew, Chonne."

Michonne shook her head, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"We'll see."

Michonne rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.

* * *

"He's gonna try to take the ring.. so cliché"

Daryl groaned softly, "I'm startin to think yew've seen this already."

Michonne shook her head, "Nope. It's just obvious."

Daryl looked at her skeptically.

Michonne matched his look with one of her own. "I promise, never saw it."

"Yea, alright."

"I did hear Glenn talking about it though."

Daryl groaned loudly.

* * *

"Oh..when did... hmmm..."

Daryl continued to place kisses along her jaw before shifting back to her lips his hands slipping inside of her camisole brushing slowly against her breast.

Michonne shuddered as a shiver bolted down her spine, her arms snaking around his neck.

Daryl began depositing kisses along her neck, sucking softly on patches of skin.

"Mmmm.. Daryl... what about... Oh...movie?"

Daryl ran his hands languidly across her breast, rolling her harden peaks between his fingers, "Fuck it."

Michonne released a throaty moan at the sensation.

* * *

Michonne ran her hands through his sweaty hair slowly while regulating her breathing.

Daryl kissed her collarbone. "Didja enjoy the movie?"

Michonne giggled, turning her head as the men stood along the water before looking at Daryl with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Of course."

Daryl grinned leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ready for the next one?"

"Hmmm... yes."

Daryl kissed her again before rolling off the couch to switch out the movies.

Michonne sat up on the couch, cradling her head in her hands enjoying the view.

As Daryl began changing the DVDs, Michonne's voice rang out.

"Actually, I think I need to rewatch the first one."

Daryl chuckled lightly and placed the movie back in. " Alright...no distractions this time." He said as he slid next to her on the couch wrapping an arm around her waist.

Michonne laughed, "No distractions."

* * *

"Do all the women have hairy feet too?"

Daryl chuckled softly and kissed her head.

**AN: Well, I've officially been watching too much Tolkien. And I like playing with aspects of their personality I think they would have. Another AU I know, I know. That seems to be the only thing I write. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Push

**"Our lips touched beneath the stars**  
** The lights flashed from passing cars**  
** Your face melted in my heart**  
** And it showed me who you are"**

**~Berlin**

Daryl peeked around the corner, his eyes quickly scanning the area before he took a step out of his cell.

He took cautious steps around the prison watching for any suspicious movement. He gripped his crossbow tightly as he checked the dining area for any funny business.

Every since the group had decided to do Christmas, a certain midget had been taking it too serious and way too far. He had seen his comrades fallen victim to makeshift mistletoe hanging up around the prison.

Tyreese and Carol had enjoyed the mistletoe stint because it gave them an excuse to reveal those obvious feelings. Same thing went for Glenn and Maggie along with Beth and Zach due to obvious reasons. Bob enjoyed it cause it landed him a kiss outta Sasha.

He had managed to avoid getting caught under the damn thing, for good reason. There was only one person he wanted to kiss and he didn't need any extra eyes present when he decided to do it.

"Daryl?" A velvety voice whispered behind him.

Daryl flinched slightly and turned to the beauty behind him. "Erm.. morning Chonne."

Michonne arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was just ummmm I mean... nothing."

Michonne watched him skeptically, "Nothing," she parroted in disbelief.

"Yeah, just heading to get some grub."

"That requires surveillance of the area?" She questioned while tapping her chin like she's thinking. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding from a certain Grimes would you."

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing, "Kids out for blood."

Michonne laughed softly, "Seems so. And from the looks of it only yours."

Daryl snorted and folded his arms across his chest. He knew she was right.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of azure eyes watched them from the corner. Those eyes had been trailing the Dixon since he left his cell. A small smirk formed at the presence of the dark haired beauty. They were making this too easy.

Those eyes had been watching them for a while.

The way they interact. Their playful banter. The small linger touches. The insistence to be on watch together. Their two day long runs. Friendship had long been left in the dust and it was obvious that both parties wanted more. All they needed was a little push.

"Thinking about going huntin for a few days."

Michonne nodded, "Talk to Rick about it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't think he's up yet."

Michonne stepped closer to him, "Want some company?"

Daryl grinned, "Yew know I do."

Azure eyes danced with happiness at the motion. Time to strike.

Carl walked into the area grinning widely. "Morning guys!"

Michonne smiled softly stepping away from Daryl slightly, "Morning Carl."

Daryl squinted his eyes at him, trying to decipher his next move. "Mornin."

Daryl was sure Carl's grin was getting wider by the second.

"Man, I'm starving, I can't wait for breakfast," he said as he entered the dining area. He walked a few steps before turning to look at them. "Hey Daryl?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Wut?"

"Look up."

Michonne and Daryl both tilted their heads to the ceiling and their eyes widened at the site. A paper with a crudely drawn mistletoe was tapped to the ceiling. A red tint flooded their cheeks as they looked back to Carl's mischievous grin.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

Michonne chuckled softly, "You weren't kidding, I guess he wants me to kill you."

Daryl grumbled under his breathe. "Damn kid."

Carl looked on expectantly. He had gotten everyone in the prison which had resulted in some interesting hook ups to say the least.

"Yew distract him while I get outta here." Daryl whispered inconspicuously.

Michonne nodded, "How did you even get that up there."

"You're stalling."

"Am I?"

Carl folded his arms over his chest, "You know you are."

Michonne tilted her head, "I recalling hearing Rick telling you not to do this again."

Carl shuffled nervously his eyes downcast in guilt, "Yeah well.."

Daryl felt bad for the kid for a split second before he took the opening and ducked out of sight and out into the courtyard.

Carl jumped at the sound of the door closing and furrowed his brows in frustration. "Damnit!"

Michonne bit back a laugh before shaking her head.

"Maybe next time."

Carl sighed in defeat.

* * *

Daryl arched an eyebrow as him and Michonne entered the prison.

"Wuts it called when people start going crazy from being inside too long?"

"Cabin fever?"

Daryl nodded, "I think they got it." He said while pointing to the common area which had been decorated in a festive manner.

Michonne arched an eyebrow, "Think we missed Christmas?"

Daryl grinned, "Nah, we just got Christmas dinner."

Michonne laughed softly, "Yeah, no presents for us though."

Daryl snorted but inwardly considered what she said.

Carol smiled at the two, "Hey! You guys are back just in time."

"Didn't know we were partyin."

Carol smiled, "It was Beth and Carl's idea."

Daryl squinted his eyes in suspicion, "Carl's idea huh?"

Carol nodded while grabbing their catch and heading towards the kitchen.

"You don't think..." Michonne began.

"That he's up to something." Daryl finished, "I know he is."

Michonne rolled her eyes before stepping closer to him, "You know, you could just tell him."

"Nah, it's fun to watch him squirm."

Michonne smiled brightly at him shaking her head, "You're terrible."

He smiled back at her and watched as she headed toward her cell.

* * *

The prison was illuminated with excited chatter as makeshift gifts were passed around.

Glenn and Carl gave a yelp of excitement at the hand held game stations they received. Maggie smiled and handed them some batteries. "There ain't too much use for AA batteries anyways."

Sasha grinned, "Maybe some triple A."

All the females in the group let out a roar of laughter. While the men looked on in confusion.

Bob shook his head at Sasha, "Little ears present." Sasha nudged his shoulder while handing him, allowing the gift exchange to resume.

Carol beamed at the necklace Tyreese gave her, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Her eyes swimming with a better thank you later.

Rick bounced Judith on his knee as she played with the doll that he had found for her.

As gifts continued to be exchanged among the group, azure eyes locked on the two sitting close together but never handing each other anything. As the presents diminished Carl's frown set in.

"Well I guess it's time to eat," Carol exclaimed while getting up.

"But wait... Daryl and Michonne didn't get anything." Carl called.

Michonne shook her head, "We're good."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, don't need nuthin."

Carl bit back a pout looking at Beth who shrugged sending him a look to let it go.

Carl frowned and sighed in defeat. Maybe Beth was right.

* * *

Carl yawned as he headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. He sighed in defeat as his mind went back to Daryl and Michonne.

Apart of him blamed Sasha. She was the one that pointed out how cute Daryl and Michonne were when they were talking in the courtyard one day. Which was only confirmed by the way Carol talked about them.

If those two would've just kept to themselves, he wouldn't have thought there was anything there.

It didn't help that when he talked to Daryl about her, he just stammered and got red. And Michonne would just shut down completely. Obviously there was something there.

Carl rubbed his eyes in frustration, those two made no sense to him.

Carl stopped in his tracks as a low moan pierced his ears before he rolled his eyes. 'Jeez, can't those two calm down for a night.' He thought angrily at the oversexed Asian and his girlfriend.

"Daryl," a velvety voice moaned out which caused Carl's eyes to widen. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Shhhh," he heard a gruff voice groan out and he heard what he believed to be the shedding of clothing.

A satisfied grin bloomed on Carl's lips as he continued his trek to the bathroom.

Looks like Daryl was giving Michonne a gift after all.

**AN: Happy Christmas! Carl Poppa is my partner in crime when it comes to hooking these two up. Reviews are great presents for a writer on Christmas, just saying. But hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time.**


End file.
